


Cell Mate

by RestlessThoughts, SeanSlept



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry gets arrested, Barry is 23, Barry is confidently nervous, Barrys pov, Henry is dead, His friend that got him arrested was Cisco, In prison for a year and ten months, Joe is not happy, Len is 34, Len is like younger in this since he got caught., Len is sketchy, M/M, Meeting in prison, NORA IS DEAD, No Escape, OOC, POV First Person, Prison, Talks in his head alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessThoughts/pseuds/RestlessThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanSlept/pseuds/SeanSlept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even working for CCPD you make bad choices. My first bad choice was agreeing to help a friend out. That friend get me arrested. On top of that, I arrested my cell mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while watching Prison Break.
> 
> *UPDATING*  
> *Editing and re-writing current chapters*  
> *CHAPTER ONE IS REWRITTEN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed formatting and re-wrote some parts.

Despite working for CCPD I made a bad choice. My first bad choice was the friend I chose to help. That friend got me arrested. One top of that, I was the one to arrest my cellmate. Leonard Snart is a thief, and I caught him, and held him down in my own living room as Detective Joe West, my foster father, cuffed him. I couldn’t imagine a worse situation than walking into this cell. Snart’s stupid smirk, his arms crossed over his chest as I looked through the bars.

"Open on 37!" I step in now face to face with Snart, and not in a situation I expected to see him in. "Close on 37!"

“Well, what do we have here? Central City’s very own Barry Allen? Forensic Scientist and now criminal?” The deep drawl of his voice sends shivers down my spine. “It wasn’t three days ago that you had your knee on my back in the middle of your living room? Miss me?” He teased letting his arms fall to his sides.

"A friend got me arrested." I say without making eye contact.

"Sweet little innocent Barry. Did your father arrest you? Or was it Thawne? Maybe Singh. That would be gold." Snart chuckled, heavily stepping towards me.

"It was Spivot." I said stepping away not letting the dangerous man too close.

“This is a max prison, not everyone gets in for theft,” He trailed off and my mind can’t help but supply _No shit Sherlock,_ “You are pretty well known for getting the guys in. They won’t take nicely too you.” Another step towards me and I step away again, my back hitting the bars of the cell.

“Mmm, a whole lotta time we’ll be spending together. Since you are in my cell I can assume you did what I did. Class A misdemeanor theft, 11 months. Breaking and Entering, Class A trespassing, 18 months. 22 months. Almost two years.” Leonard’s arms held the bars around my shoulders, caging me between his body and the old metal.

“If you listened to your own case, trespassing is up to five years. Never passed a No Trespassing sign. Class B breaking and entering. But indeed 22 months, or 660 days.” I say, his calculated gaze hyper focused on my words.

“15,840 hours. 950,400 minutes. To 57,024,000 seconds." He finished leaning closer to me, I could feel his hot breath over my face. My breath hitched at the close proximity.

"All right inmates. Get to bed." A guard called out and the lights all simultaneously shut off.

“You get the top bunk.” He said turning from me and removing the top second of the inmate uniform, leaving him in a white t-shirt. I crossed the small threshold and began brushing my teeth. “You are in here with rapist, and murderers and you are fighting cavities.” He scoffed at me but I rolled my eyes.

“I’m not going to neglect my body just because I’m not at home.” I reply and spit in the sink and rinse my mouth. Easily climbing to the top bunk I laid down pulling the pathetic excuse of a blanket over myself and fell asleep.

I woke up rather early, around 5. I could tell it was early since the lights were still out and breakfast was at 7:30. I could also very distantly hear the clock on the lower level in-between two cells, each second ticking adding count in my mind. Soon it was around seven and Snart woke up.

“Rise and shine sleeping beauty.” I said looking up from the worn, water stained pages of a book that was on the floor which happened to be where I sat, facing the bunk.

"This is going to be a long two years, how long have you been awake?” Snart’s morning voice was something else, gravely and deeper than it normally was.

"Two hours” I answer as I read the fading words.

"Got the time, kid?" He turns to lay on his back now staring at the bottom of my bed.

"Seven twenty four.” I say glancing over my book for a second before setting the book down.

"You keep time in your head?" I nod to the older thief.

“I like to know what time it is, and if there isn’t a clock present I will keep track in my head.” I inform him picking at a chip in the concrete of the floor.

“Breakfast!” A guard yells and all the cell doors open, inmates woke to the sound of the rattling doors. I lift myself up off the ground, facing the inmates was going to be intimidating. Nervously I pull at the grey sleeves of the uniform. Snart must have noticed and there was a sudden weight over my shoulders. I jumped slightly and looked to him, his hand hanging just over my collarbone.

“Don’t you worry bout them. No one will bother you if you stick with me.” His face was increasingly close to mine. My mind tried to understand why he would want to help me when I was the one who put him here. He sauntered out and I followed looking at the other criminals around me. Some inmates are from Keystone and Starling but majorities are from Central. I could recognize the ones from my city, I wrote the report of their crime and put them here for good, most of them know that. I may not have physically arrested them, but I presenting the evidence. I didn’t recognize too much of he layout from this wing as my father was in the D wing while I’m in A. D wing for the very dangerous people and A for the less dangerous, still filled with murderers and rapists as Snart kindly pointed out earlier. I visited my father often but he passed away due to old age.

Any and every way in and out of this place was stored away in my mind. I could escape, leaving Snart behind. Being on a wanted list for escape a max prison on my first day was not what I want so I pushed that information aside.

The cafeteria was quiet for being in a prison. I picked up a tray and stayed close behind Snart trying to ignore his knowing scoff when I sat beside him. I don’t want to be the man’s bitch but when I only know how to defend myself from Iris and bullies, murderers and rapists are very different. I don’t want to take my chances.

Breakfast passed faster than I had hoped, I ironically felt safe when I was near Snart. I don't ponder the thought on why. After meals we get an hour of yard time, so I stood near the fence while Snart wondered off with some of his pals. I was going to follow but the yard is a safe enough place of it’s own, a fight starts and guards will either beat you or shoot you. I know I won’t start any fights. That’s when I see a man taller than me, and I’m 6’2”. His muscles were obviously from working out and not a natural build like Snart.

“We got a fresh one right.” The man was obviously from Australia, if his accent said anything for itself. I ignored the man and scooted along the fence and away from him. “Don’t be scared spunk.” One of his hands fell onto my shoulder holding me in place.

“Don’t. I don’t want anyone hurt.” I say dryly to him, he glared and hummed to himself

"Ankle-biter like you can't do nothing." He said with a chuckle his grip tightening on my shoulder.

“That’s a double negative. You just stated that I could do something.” I tell him who growled growing impatient with me.

“I’ll tear ya a new one ya little shit.” His free hand reeled back to punch me. I sighed watching the man, not cowering from the arm, and suddenly he was on the ground with Snart behind him glaring down at the Aussie.

“Trying to get beat?” He asks while grabbing my arm as I step over the knocked out man.

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes. I knew Snart didn't have to punch the other man. He was using my shoulder to balance the punch. If I ducked he's have fallen into the fence. From there I could easily have just left. 

“Thanks” I say and roll my eyes. He didn’t have to punch him out, but I was still thankful.

“Said I’d help you, kid” He states and I nod. I decide to walk and talk with Snart, seeing many of the inmates leave the area as he enters.

“Fourth day and people leave upon your arrival?” I question and he nods and shrugs. "Just letting you know I could’ve handled that guy.” I state getting a questioning look from him.

"How do you suppose?”

“By biological father murdered my mother and died in this prison. My foster father is a detective and I work at CCPD. Expect me to not know how to fight?” I explain and he hums.

“So you just decided that aggravating him despite him being in here for murder and rape?” He asks

“I’ve had my fair share of fights with a murderers.” I say getting a look from him. For being the one to arrest him he is taking kindly to my presence, which concerns me. I have to keep my guard up around him in case this is some sort of plot. I’ve read his file; I know he is known to manipulate people also kudos to him for trying for intimidating and achieving it. A lot of men try and miss but Leonard Snart is intimidating as fuck and he knows he is. He stops walking, we are by the fence again, and turns to me, his icy blue eyes staring into my own green hazel. My breath hitches as he leans on the chain link. He is too close for comfort but I don’t move.

My mind is trying to understand what is game is; if it’s to get a friend, if he’s aiming to get close and hurt me. Maybe he’s just establishing dominance to his new roommate and had nothing to do with the fact that I arrested him. Either way I will let him do what he wants, It won’t work on me I’ll find my way around him, let him believe I’m too weak to care for myself, let him establish dominance. He can continue to pretend I don’t understand him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A criminal hero and an epic fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there are two attempts of rape, both stopped. Some material may be triggering. Read with caution.

Five weeks in and I had been doing good, Leonard, _Snart,_ didn’t need to step in too often. But those times where nothing serious, this is the time I learn I can’t deal with every prisoner on my own. I was just leaving the showers when a man stops me, late forties it seems.

“Hey kid,” He _would_ start with that, I guess I am almost thirty years younger than him, “come back to my cell and we can hang a sheet*” I roll my eyes and scoff at him. This only angers the man and he took me by my shoulder and shoves me into the bathroom door. I feel my lungs deflate from the shear force of the push. One of his hands take both my wrists while the other holds the plain t-shirt I wear, a thoughtful hold. “I said we hang a sheet you little shit.” He snaps voice filled with anger.

“Get off.” I try to pull my wrists from his grip above my head against the door. The grip on my wrists was bruising, the hand on my uniform pull the shirt from my body, untucking the fabric from the top half of my uniform currently tied around my waist.

“Stop. Get off. Let go. Don’t touch me.” I whine, feeling his hand slides under my shirt and down the back of the tied fabric of my uniform around my waist. I feel bile in the back of my throat; I feel the need to shower, despite just finishing one. At this point I was trembling.

“Please. Don’t.” I begin to beg, trying to wriggle from him. His growly voice chuckles as his hand tries to teasingly play with my ass. I could feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes. Above my pleas I could hear footsteps. They grew closer but not fast enough. A 23% chance of the new arrival to be another sexual predator, but 23 to 77, I’ll take it.

“Get off!” I yell hoping the other inmate hears, the footsteps speed up. The man’s fingers barely enter my body when suddenly the man was gone. I open my eyes, when were they closed? Tears threatening to fall and I instantly recognize my hero as Leonard Snart.

“Are you alright?” He asks, concern quite visible in his features, I nod and sniffle to him, I move to wipe my eyes when Snart takes of my hands. Ready to pull away I realize what he is looking at. “Nothing too bad, a small fracture and obviously serious bruising.” I stare at him as his eyes focus on the darkening flesh of my once pale wrists. He looks up from my arms and to my face. The skin was a very dark purple, it was going to take a while for those to heal.

“Thank you.” I say now pulling at the sleeves that hung from the knot around my waist.

“I said I’d help you. Let’s get you back to the cell.” His hand rests on my shoulder until he turns to leave; it falls to my lower back. I tense at first, but the pressure becomes comforting. Which scares me, he is what I find comfort in after almost being raped.

“Do you need anything?” He asks quietly as we enter back to gen pop*, I shake my head to him. A couple inmates stare as we pass. With Leonard Snart escorting a tear stained Barry Allen back to their cell. He scowls at a couple of them in a threatening almost possessive way. Once we both sit on our consecutive beds as silence falls over the small room. I sat for a moment then sniffle once more and finally wipe my face.

The next day it almost happens again, this time in the yard while Leonard was with his pals again. This inmate was significantly less thoughtful then the last, who was now in med bay* for a concussion. He pins me against a wall where the COs* couldn’t see. Sure this one has friends to make sure Snart couldn’t come around and save the day like the last time. His hands are on either side of my head and stood right in front of me.

“Something real pretty. Smooth skin.” I release a shaky breath, his face much too close to my own. I knee him in the crotch; he buckles forward but recovers quickly. He reels back to throw a punch but I catch his wrist hitting a pressure point catching him off guard to relax the arm, I twist under the caught arm so his front is against the rough bricks. One of my hands on his shoulder while the other holds his wrist at the lower part of his back, where you’d typically cuff someone. He gasps at the sudden change, and pressure of his arm straining behind him.

“Try anything and I will break your arm.” I said easily catching his friend’s attention. “You too. Anything and his arm will be broken, from this hold I could break it in three different locations.” I remove my other hand from his shoulder and point to the opposite shoulder, “Here, I would tear his muscles and his arm will heal in a couple months, but it will be rendered useless due to nerve damage and complicated torn muscle.” I point a little above his elbow, “Here and he will recover quicker but these breaks often get set wrong and they have to rebreak the bone to set it correctly. Sometimes they don’t get it right until the third attempt.” I then point to the forearm, “This one is a quick heal and little to no issues involved. But of course there are two bones rather than one. This one is the ideal choice.” I say, both his friends scoff and start to move closer. I quickly grab his elbow with my free hand and push him to the ground setting my foot between his shoulder blades. A sickening crack fills the air, and he screams. “Look what you made me do. You just rendered his arm useless.” I say turning to the two other men. They both instantly try to fight back.

I duck under a punch then stand up again and quickly throw my hand into his throat causing him to choke and cough. The other friend behind me grabs me into a headlock. I smile instantly scaring the man. I grab his forearm and lean forward causing him to fall to the ground in front of me, knocking the wind from him. By now the first has recovered and he throws another punch, but instead of ducking I grab his wrist and pinch a nerve in the crook of his elbow. He growls and finds that his arm no longer responds to his brain. I roll my shoulders and punch him quickly. The second was up and began to turn away from me, but I grab his shoulders and kick the back of his knee pulling him back to the ground. I lift my foot and stomp on the leg breaking it. From the angle it’s a clean break, nothing that bad. I turn from the three now injured men and see several inmates gaping at what they just saw, I quicken my pace from the location and was met with Leonard, who was now blinking at me.

“Just yesterday, one guy got you beat but today you take down three guys in the matter of minutes?” He questions in that drawl, would have been annoying if I didn’t catch the impressed tone he’d taken on.

“The other guy was not in a vulnerable position for me to get to any weak points. He thought about his attack. These guys don’t use their brains to fight.” I say and he nods.

“How many pressure points do you know?” he asks and I smile at him.

“Depends, deadly ones? Sleep educing ones? Painful ones? Soothing ones? Sexual ones?” I ask and he thinks for a moment.

“All.” The question hung in the air for a couple minutes.

“Around 372 major ones.” I say and Leonard just gapes at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * To hang a sheet  
> Hang a sheet across the door of one's cell for privacy to do sexual activities  
> * Gen Pop  
> General population of the wing or block in a prison  
> * Med Bay  
> Medical wing of a prison  
> * COs  
> Corrections Officer  
> Guards  
>   
> This is a short one


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry isn't threatened anymore. Len comforts him when he's emotionally vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been too long. A chapter was deleted and I had to rewrite it.
> 
> Re-rewritten

Walking into the yard for the next couple days was weird, I could always feel someone’s eyes on me. People were wary, expecting me to just turn and start attacking them. Rumors were something I’ve grown up with, but this is a whole new level of rumor. People heard I attacked unprovoked, and some heard the actual story but still left once I was too close.

It didn’t bother me in the least, I don’t want to make friends and I don’t have to worry about people attacking me if they are afraid. I guess I did some pretty heavy damage on those guess, one will never use his arm again, one will have permanent nerve damage on his forearm, and one has a broken leg. I never talked to another inmate other than Leonard, aside from threatening them or pleaded to be left alone. I asked Snart why people were so afraid when I just got in for simple things. Turns out some rumors are that I murdered and hid the body of a guy that escaped last week. I started talking to Snart about why that idea is absurd and he actually escaped, this peaked Snart’s interest.

“How would you know that?” I have a couple choices; I saw him do it, He asked me about it, or because I didn’t kill someone.

“Well first off, I didn’t kill anyone, I would know. Second He asked me.” That was a mistake instantly. Snart raised a brow as if asking me to explain. “I have been breaking in here since I was eleven to see my father.” I say and he smiles, I know what he is thinking and I’ not going to let it happen.

“Why are we still here?” He asks and I shake my head.

“Nope, I’m not going to be chased all over the states for escaping while just getting two years. Maybe if I had over five years or life we could but nope. And I’m not going to let you leave, as soon as you’re gone everyone else will probably see me as unprotected again and if someone fights smart I don’t have anyone for help.” I say and he hums, he understands but is still upset.

I know I still have this intimidation over the others for a couple more days, meaning I could get first in line, I could get to the phones first. Not that I need them. Joe and everyone at the precinct hate me by now. Iris won’t ever forgive me. I never got a visit so I assume that I shouldn’t call. If they want to talk they’ll come. Snart gets visits from his sister, Lisa. I know that’s who visits because his father was a dirty cop and is somewhere far from here in an even better prison, and his mother has been out of the picture for quite some time now. I never had to be told he had a sister, it doesn’t say on his file even but I can tell he has someone to protect and he sure as hell isn’t straight. Not with that ass.

For lunch I sit down at a small table so everyone there instantly moves to a larger table, I hear a chair get pulled out next to me and I glance over to see Snart with a smirk on his face. “How was your time in the yard?” He asks and I shrug.

“They are still wary but I’m sure things will go back in a couple days.” I reply and he nods.

“There is another rumor bout you today.” He announced and I look to him curiously.

“Did I kill someone else?” I ask and he shakes his head.

“That you are Henry’s son, the doc that murdered his wife 14 years ago.” He says and takes another quick bite of the unsatisfying slop.

“That’s true.” I say deadpanning at him. He chokes on the food in his mouth and I bellow out a laugh. It echoes across the entire cafeteria. All eyes turn to us, I’m laughing and Snart is choking. It would feel sadistic if I hadn’t talked to him before. He glares at me as I continue laughing and throw my hand onto his back dislodging the food from his throat. He breathes evenly and sips the water on his tray.

“It’s true?” he asks clearing his throat. I nod again and decide to clarify.

“I witnessed it. For the first couple years I was mad and would have nightmares about him breaking out and murdering me, but then I realize why should I be scare while he’s locked up.” I reply, people around us start whispering.

“You are the most adorable person to be fear in all of America.” He says with a chuckle and I glare.

“If you were anyone else I’d actually beat you, but no one else likes or talks to me.” I say causing people to stop whispering. After lunch we have some free time around the block. I decide even if he’s mad I should try talking to Joe or Iris, both. I walked up to the phones and the person in front of me freaked and hung up. I grab the phone and decide to call Joe first. I dial his precinct number and hear it ring once before it’s answered.

“CCPD Detective West.” He answers without a second thought, I could tell he was probably sitting at his desk filling out some paper work, phone pinned between his cheek and shoulder.

“Hi, um Joe.” I say and there was a shift over the line, he was now holding the phone.

“Barry.” He was so done with this conversation, the rustling in the background stops; everyone was now staring at Joe, me on the line.

“I just called to apologize for this mess, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” I say, I could an echo of my own voice I was on speaker. “I can’t expect any of you to forgive me and I can’t explain my actions. It was stupid and I shouldn’t have done it.”

“When I’m done being mad, I’ll visit. We all thought you were better than this. And don’t you dare go and call Iris after this. You can’t manipulate her like that.” I nod and sigh to his order.

“I won’t” There goes that plan.

It was nearing lights out and I sat on my bed, Leonard arrived and the doors close behind him. I turn towards the wall, I didn’t want to admit I was crying let alone have Leonard see me crying.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks stepping closer to my bed. I shake my head not trusting my voice.

“Why the cold shoulder?”

“Nothing.” I wince hearing my voice crack.

“Something’s wrong, you’ve obviously been crying.”

“No shit Sherlock”

“I’m just trying to help.” He grunts as he climbs up onto my bed and sits next to me. I pull my knees to my chest and glance over to him, he throws me a sympathetic look, and probably notices my eyes are red and puffy. I turn from him and look at the wall again. I feel his hand gently place itself on my shoulder, his thumb moved in small circles over my shoulder blade. “What happened?”

“My foster father hates me, along with my foster sister and the entirety of CCPD. They hate me for what I did.” I sniffle once more and his hand pulls me closer so my head is resting on his shoulder. The hand travels up to gently mess with my hair, I release a shaky breath at the feeling.

“They couldn’t hate you, you are impossible to hate. Even I couldn’t hate you while you arrested me in your living room.” His hushes as the lights turn off throughout the block.

“Yeah they do, I’ve been here for a little over a month and they don’t call, or visit. I don’t even get letters from them.” I whine before continuing, “He’s never cared about me. When my mother was murdered and Joe arrested him, he took me in but never let me visit my dad. Ever. I still visited him because he was my only known family.” I feel more tears build up, “ And no when I’m out I won’t have anyone. I’ll be alone. Iris won’t talk to me, I’ll need a new job, my friends are the one’s who got me here so they must not like me.” Leonard grabs both my shoulders and turns me so I’m facing him and he’s facing me.

“They’ll get over it, just under 21 months. They were just surprised that something like that happened.” He looks me in the eyes letting me know he is serious. He lifts one of his hands and gently brushes some of my hair from my forehead; I could feel my heart rate pick up as his hands fully pushed into my hair, his blunt nails scrap at my scalp.

“I-I don’t know. They won’t love me. I’ll be alone.” I whine again leaning forward until my forehead connected with his sternum, his arms envelope me in a hug.

“Only time can tell. I promise if you don’t have anywhere to go, you can stay with me until you get things together.” I smile and let my arms wrap around him.

“Thank you, it means a lot.” I sniffle feeling my tears soak into his shirt.

“I understand issues with family, I didn’t have the safest home growing up either. As soon as I was old enough I got my little sister and I out of there.” He says causing me to laugh. I lift my head from his shoulder and look at him.

“I didn’t mean to laugh, that’s actually really depressing. I just could tell you are a big brother before you said anything.” He nods, “You just know how to protect someone. That and I’ve read your file, so I knew your parents are and have been out of the picture for a while. And she visits you so.” He hums in reply. “You’re a good guy Leonard.”

“You are too.” He replies and adds on, “Call me Len.”

“Len.” I say followed by a yawn, it’s been a long day.

“It’s way past bedtime, Goodnight Barry.” He mumbles and climbs down and onto his own bed.

“Night, Len.” I reply now laying down with the blanket pulled over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of introducing Roy. From the short time he's in Iron Heights in Arrow. But I'm not sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new inmate doesn't understand what the hype is about this Allen. But he finds himself befriending him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be a while until I update again because I am going on a vacation for like a week. Thank you for reading.
> 
> So I'm stuck in middle of Iowa because my mom's van broke down. So this is my last update until next week.

Despite being here for a while now, two months now people still talk and rumors keep coming up out of the blue. Prison is too much like high school. I still ignore them. Now rumors are spreading across guards to other wings, then to more guards. I’m sure some rumors have been places on some sketchy news site by now and my family has heard them, probably changing their phone numbers now.

Some of these rumors are beyond crazy, like the guards keep talking about how I have somehow been trained by assassins and now I’m infiltrating the US government. How I somehow know all of them and where they live. Aside from the guards keeping a weary eye on me more than others just to catch a glimpse of my fighting skills, today has been a good day. Following what I always do, I read before breakfast, eat with Len, sit in the sun, read until a new book gets handed out, eat with Len again, clean the floors for money, eat with Len once more, read and go to sleep.

I take my seat in the grass to enjoy the sun on my increasingly paling skin from so much indoor time. Leaning against the fence I hear some shoes scuffling over to me followed by the sound of someone sitting by me. I can tell it’s not Len, he doesn’t sit on grass and the guards start whispering waiting for something to go down. I look over to the person next to me. A man maybe around two or three years older than me, dark blond hair almost brown hair styled up as mine used to be. His dark blue eyes bore into my own as if waiting for something.

“Uh, hello.” I say hoping to get him to move or say something rather than stare at me.

“Allen, right?” He questions and I nod to him, “I don’t believe those rumors.”

“Which ones? There are plenty to hear.” I ask and he shrugs.

“Any. That you beat that gang of three mobsters, that you murdered and buried the man that escaped last month, that your father was Henry Allen, that you are a trained assassin, and that you can beat an army without batting an eyelash.” The stranger replies.

“I did beat the gang of three mobsters, I never murdered anyone, my father was Henry Allen, and I don’t think I can beat an army, let alone more than five government trained soldiers.” I explain and he nodded, to the rest of the yard.

“Are they out here?” he asks referring to the mobsters. I search around for a bit before finding them, one with an arm cast, one a leg cast and one with a sling for his damaged nerves.

“Them right there.” I point out and he nods. They see me pointing and leave the premises as fast as they could.

“So you are _Barry_ Allen.” He ponders and I nod, “What possible reason the best CSI in the United States be doing here?”

“I don’t think that’s a true statement, but I’m in here for breaking and entering while trying to steal something.” I say and he nods. “How do you know me?” I question.

“I work with Arrow from Starling City,” He says as if it’s a casual topic of discussion and I eye him skeptically, “I’m here because I used his stuff and turned myself in as Arrow so he can continue to protect those of Starling.” I snicker at that.

“How did you get away with that?” He looks at me confused, “You are two inches taller, your muscles have more definition than his, but a lower overall circumference, you jaw is more narrow, you don’t have any scruff and hadn’t for a while, and your shoe size one smaller than his” His eyes widened, He knows I can totally tell him who Arrow is.

“You got all that from the conversation we had?”

“Yeah, I am a CSI, and I have a pretty good idea of who Arrow actually is.” He smirks challengingly.

“I’ll tell you if you are wrong.”

“Oliver Queen, here are my reasons. He is the exact height, his scruff is the same color and length and his jaw is the same size, same shoe size. Queen has been gone for five years and when he’s back there is a vigilante. I know he’s never had archery so wherever he was he was trained and very well, also somewhere with forests. Because why the green?” I explain and the man nods and I smile.

“What’s your name?”

“Roy Harper.” He replies

“Barry, the warden wants to see you.” Len stood in front of me with his hand out.

“I’ll bet he thinks I actually murdered someone.” I joke as I leave the two men and head inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden is a good guy. Roy leaves, and Snart is a pal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I wasn't stuck in the middle of Iowa for 48 hours.

I step into the office to Warden, he knows me and he knew my father really well. I sit down and accept the glass of water he offers to me.

“Barry, it’s been a while. A couple years since your father passed.” He says and I nod, “I’m pretty sure you have heard the rumors. They are getting out of control, so I just have to assure which ones are true, and which are false. I obviously knew your father, and I knew you could enter and escape nearly undetected. I’ll never know how you got into his cell all those years, I asked him and he didn’t even know.” He lets out a belly laugh and I smile and nod.

“I did get into a fight with the three men.” I say and he hums obviously bothered, “But it’s not like I was unprovoked. I was defending myself from one of their sexual advances. And that’s about it. None of the other stuff is true.” He nods once more.

“Okay, that’s all. One day I’ll find out how you did it all those years.” He jokingly adds on. I chuckle and lift myself from the seat and head for the door. When I get there I turn around.

“I just want to let you know that I’m not going to escape or try to.” I add on and he gives me a thankful smile. I leave and arrive to my cell, yard is long over by now. The cell opens allowing me to step in for it to close behind me. Len is sending me a questioning look and I shrug to him.

“He was just checking which rumors are correct. I used to see him a lot when I visited my father.” I explain and he nods and continued to stare, not looking back down to the book in his hands. I shift under his gaze uncomfortably.

“Are you okay?” The question catches me off guard, it’s out of character for him. Even towards me.

“Y-yeah. Um. Yeah. I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“For one, you were pretty broken up about your foster father’s cold shoulder. Two, I want to make sure the rumors aren’t getting to you. You have your emotions on your sleeve.” He explained and I nod.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ve been ignoring them so I don’t really know what most of them are.” I shrug and offer him a weak smile.

“While you were gone, oddly enough, I found myself worrying about you. I wanted to follow you to see if you were going to be okay.” His voice slow and measured. Each word was carefully placed and said, “I care about you, and I’ve only known you for two months. That isn’t like me. I don’t want to be your enemy.” He trailed off expecting a reply. This has to be his way of asking me to be his friend. He took the silence at a cue, “I tried to steal from you, from the place you should feel most safe and I crossed the line. I’m not sure if that’s what you think about even, or if that’s what’s stopping you.”

“I don’t hate you if that’s what you think. I’m not even mad about it, of course I was mad the first couple days but I don’t even think about the fact that you broke into my house. I would actually consider you a friend.” His calculating gaze spikes my nerves and I look to the floor, “You’re nice to me, so of course I think of you as my friend.” I hear the creak of his bed and look up. He walks towards me slowly and I keep my place. I’m not sure what I’m expecting but he lifts his arms and I’m wrapped in a hug one second later. His arms wrapped around my waist. I feel a smile pull at the corners of my lips and wrap my arms around his shoulders. Leonard didn’t reply for a while, he stood warmly against me until he did finally speak

“I think of you as a friend as well.” His voice was gravelly against my shoulder. I’ve made two friends while loosing many back at home. Joe was never going to forgive me for actually making friends with Len, and now a friend of Starling city’s vigilante.

“Most my friends call me Bear.” I reply and he chuckles.

“Bear.” He says quietly and I slowly release the way too long hug. One last smile and we both climb into our respective beds for the night.

The next morning visitations were called out and I sit on slightly damp grass in the yard and Roy arrives and sits by me.

“Is Arrow going to visit you?” I ask with a smile and he shakes his head.

“No, Starling is pretty hectic.”

“Oh, dang. That’d be pretty cool though.”

“Anyone going to visit you?” He asks keeping the question open.

“Nope. Joe is pretty mad at me and he won’t get me talk to Iris so I doubt she’ll visit.

“You’re here for theft, a maximum security prison, with murderers, and rapists, and he doesn’t think about what kind of danger you could be in?” I shake my head and shrug.

“I called a couple weeks ago, and he told me in front of the entire precinct that he wants nothing to do with me until he’s done being mad.”

“Sorry, that sucks.” I nod with a small thanks and he shifts almost anxiously. “Listen, I have to go, I can’t explain but I’m not dead. No matter what you hear. I’ll tell Arrow about you and see if I can get him to meet you. We always could use a forensic eye on some of our cases. But I have to go. I probably won’t be there if you take up the offer.” He explains and I nod, he quickly pulled me into a hug and I return it and watch him walk away. Twenty minutes later people were going back in and I follow, a crowd in the hall I stop someone walking by.

“What happened?”

“Harper was stabbed, he’s dead” I nod and remember his words; I hide the smirk until I was back into my cell. Len arrives and I wave at him.

“Sorry about your friend. Heard he was stabbed.” I nod to him with a shrug.

“I was talking to him earlier.” I said and he looks at me skeptically.

“You’re really calm.” He points out.

“Yeah, I work around dead bodies for a living. I’m used to it.”

“What do you know?” He presses and I smile.

“He works with Arrow from Starling. He’s faking his death to escape. I guess that’s better than just escaping, no one will look for a dead man.” I say and he nods.

“Well, we are stuck in here until everything his cleaned up.” He says and I nod. It was an hour later while visiting hours started again because they were cut short. A guard passes the cell and stops for a moment.

“Snart your sister is back, and Allen there’s a call waiting for you.” He walks away. I walk to the indoor phones. Maybe Joe heard someone was stabbed and was actually worried, or Iris was calling. I pick up the phone and press it to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Barry Allen?” A deep manipulated voice questions.

“This is.” I say with a smile knowing whose voice that is.

“When do you get out?”

“Twenty months, tomorrow.”

“I’ll send you location information via letters. They’ll be on the bottom left hand side, make sure you don’t lose or share the information. I’ll send them with Felicity Smoak so they don’t get lost. Roy says you’d be a good addition to the team. I agree, if you are willing.” He said and I smile. Arrow likes me.

“Thank you for being so willing to meet me.” I speak carefully as the guard nearby can't know what was being said across long wires

“Goodbye, Barry.” The dial tone sounds and I smile more. The guard nearby visibly shakes where he stood before escorting me back to the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets Felicity and a fight happens in the cafeteria. Barry goes to the SHU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Homophobic slurs and lots of violence

After a couple more calls with Arrow himself, he said Felicity started to visit once a month on the second Wednesday of every month with a letter stating nonsense from a distant fake relative. On the bottom it'll have a series of letters and numbers a total of six. The capital letter after an odd number will add to the location. Arrow told me not to tell about talking to him but I still told Len about getting to meet him, though not the location as I still want Arrow to trust me in case I actually want to join the team. Visitation begins and both Len and I were called from yard time. Walking next to Len I glance to him, he has a smirk playing across his lips.

"You excited? It's you first step to meeting him." He says it jokingly but I can't help but smile along, of course I'm excited. I read comic books as a kid, this is a real life super hero, even if it's just a jaded Oliver Queen in a mask with a bow.

"Poke fun all you want, if you were in my situation you'd be excited too. But you're not you don't get to meet him." I said sticking my tongue out to him, earning me a playful shove. I laughed as we entered the room. Tables across the place, each of us were met by a table and the visitors enters. Int he corner of my eye I saw Len hugging a woman, long brown hair, slender. Beautiful to be completely honest, they sit down and she dives into an excited conversation with her stoic brother. I look in front of me again seeing a blonde woman with  bright blue glasses framing her eyes. her dress shirt a pale cream and her skirt the same color as her glasses. If I had to explain her style I'd say Penelope Garcia from Criminal Minds. I hold my hand out to her, and she took it with a smile.

"Barry Allen." I said excitedly, "But I assume you know that."

"Indeed, Felicity Smoak." She introduced and I nod taking a seat at the table. "Here's a letter from you Great Aunt Jen. She's gone senile you know? So as one of her caretakers I said I'd deliver it. I don't think she understands the depth of this situation. But none the less I will deliver to keep her happy."I nod.

"I understand. She has always said she's want to be blissfully unaware during her last years. I don't think I fully understood as a kid, but now I get it." I reply. Conversations like this continues for twenty minutes. She smiled and stood.

"I should be going, goodbye Barry." She waves and I nod  and wave back. I was lead back to the cell holding the single piece of paper. I didn't bother reading it as it doesn't have anything to do with the location. I look a the bottom right corner.

gv7V8s

I fold the paper up again and shove it under my pillow. It's not contraband but it looks like I sentimental over my Great Aunt if I have it near me. A couple minutes later Len came back with a smirk.

"Whats the first letter?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"V" I say knowing he can't get a location from one letter. I said as I pick up a book and sit on the floor waiting for lunch to roll around.

Soon Len and I were sitting at a table by ourselves eating in silence, a snarky comment falling from one of us even few minutes. A slam of a plastic tray hitting the other side of our table made me jump and Len look slowly from me to the offender. A big guy, muscles bulging with veins dancing across the dark skin. Black greasy hair framing the guys face. 

"I see Leo here trying to keep jail bait for himself. You must be what twelve?" He mocks and looks to me, eyeing me up. Len growled at the man, like an actual animal. It would have scared me if it was aimed towards me.

"I'm actually uh 26." I correct and look to Len for a second.

"Leo always had like the younger ones. Daddy never did like you for being a fag." The man was obviously a friend of Len's father, and Len was pissed.

"I'd suggest you step back Gabriel." Len's voice was low and warning. The man laughed. He doesn't have anyone with him, so I assume he's patronizing alone.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? You're weak Leo. Always have been." He mocks further, this pisses Len off more and he stands up picking up his tray dumping the food onto the floor and hitting the man in the head. Judging from his stance and the shattering of the hard plastic that blow was nearly 300 pounds of pressure. The man hits the ground and groans for a second before standing up and swinging at Len. the sound of the man's fist making contact with Len's jaw was sickening, but willed me to stand up. I face the man my eyes calculating his strong points and weak points. He laughs and turns to me.

"Aww, is the bitch mad I punched his body guard?" He fake whines. The inmates around us are excited, I could tell. The atmosphere is electric, some of these inmates have been waiting for something like this for weeks.

"I'm not the bitch." I said and he laughs more while shaking his head. He standing as if he were in a boxing match, his fists raised my his face using his forearms as a shield.

"If you're not than who is?"

"You are." I said watching as he heard laughing inmates around him, he pulled his left arm back to swing. I duck under and make my way behind him I grab his shoulders and lift my right foot up and kick his lower back. I could hear a crunch but not a crack knowing I hadn't paralyzed him. Inmates 'ooh' at the sound. The guy, Gabriel, turns around to face me. He swings again but I grab his fist mid air stopping it in place. This surprises him and he freezes. I open his hand holding his first finger and pushing it to the back of his hand, he was silent along with the rest of the room. That is until a crack filled the room, quickly followed by a scream. Three more cracks were heard as I pull each finger back until the knuckle was broken. I stare at him my face blank.

By now Len has sat up again holding his jaw, clearly broken. Gabriel pulled back to swing with his right arm now which I ducked under as well. I grab his forearm and kick his right foot away from the left successfully knocking him into a splits. He was trying to use his injured hand to keep from falling any further and ruining his 'jewels'. I used his right arm to keep him upright, pushing and pulling it depending on the way he leans. For a bit it looked like nothing more was going to happen until my other hand landed on his shoulder and I pushed down with all my weight. A scream filled the room accompanied with the tearing of flesh as I pushed him into the ground.

Guards were entering the room shoving through the crowd of inmates. I glanced up to the three of them then to Gabriel again. I pulled back with my right foot and quickly brought it to his throat. By the way he screamed I knew he was going to have a hard time speaking every again. I fulled released him and turned to Len again and knelt beside him.

"You okay?" I ask and he hummed. I stood up and walked towards the guard who were backed up a bit before I raised my hands showing I'm not a threat to them. I was cuffed and lead to solitary confinement. I knew shake my head to myself. If Arrow gets word do you think he would still want to meet. Of course he's gonna get word, this kind of thing is always broadcast.

\--Iris POV--

(3 hours after the fight)

I hummed sitting on the couch typing away at my laptop with the news on as background noise.

"An ambulance with a highly injured man is seen leaving Iron Heights, reports are saying he was attacked by another inmate after mocking and punching his friend. Now finally leaving the emergency room after spending three hours in there the hospital is saying they've never seen such a thing from an unarmed fight. The man seems to have four broken knuckles, four shattered vertebra, a fractured larynx, a major second of his cranium shattered, and major skin tears around his groin. The attacker is said to be Bartholomew Allen." I look up from my laptop seeing Barry's mugshot again. His arrest was pretty huge as he is a CSI.

"We are back with an inmate witness. How did the fight start?" The woman turns to the inmate who was smiling at the camera.

"Gabriel said Leonard was weak and a fag, then Leonard shatter his tray and up on the guy's head. But then lil ole Bee stood up and we's all knew it was gone be good. He's a spry lil fella, specialy when he sents three them guys to med bay two months back. My goodness when he's was fightin 'em good I never seen such a dead stare in such an adorable boys face. He's doesn't know what mercy is. He's gone spend few weeks in the SHU that's fer sure." The man's southern accent rung out through my speakers. I never knew Barry could do something like that, I new he can defend himself but I'd never even thought he's use his knowledge on the human body against someone like that. And image of the highly injured man was shown, a cast around his hand, a breathing tube, a brace around his middle torso, a bandage around his head. I gape at the photo of the man thinking about my best friend doing that to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHU is special housing unit, an isolation unit as a safety measure towards aggravated or disobedient inmates
> 
> Sorry if it's not good I haven't written in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry hates the SHU and doesn't feel bad.

I groan loudly hearing it echo off the walls, I swear I never thought it would be so bad to be isolated from everyone else until exactly that happened. Before actually being in prison I thought solitary confinement was more like being sent to your room as a child, now sitting here, I think today is my last day, I couldn't be sure. I don't know when the sun is up, and I never know the time. A bang on the door pulled me from my thoughts, the guard next to my door has been getting irritated with me for making too much noise so I do it again.

"Inmate! Shut up!" the voice yells and I snicker to myself. This is the kind of thing that keeps me from going insane in here.

"I'm so bored." I drone each word over at least three seconds earning another bang on the door.

"If you don't behave I'm gonna leave you in there for another week." I stand up at this and poke at the small sliding window on the door. I manage to slide it over to peek at the guard, she brought me the tasteless meals and brought me to the bathrooms.

"Wanna play a game?" I ask and she turns to the door quickly, her dark hair was pulled back in a low bun, dark brown eyes clearly irritated with me, and her dark skin smooth with no flaws.

"If I humor you, would you shut up?" I nod and she glares at me.

"Okay let's play two truths and a lie." I say excitedly.

\--- 

Finally the day comes when I can rejoin gen pop. I am practically skipping next to the guard, who I learned to be Ivy. She is rolling her eyes and shaking her head as the grip on my left arm stops me from actually jumping for joy. I turn to her as we are walking and begin talking.

"What if because I this I lost all of my people skills. Then I'll only ever know how to talk to you. I'm getting the feeling this is your favorite part. You don't work in A wing so we can't play two truths and a lie anymore. Ow, you did that on purpose." She shakes her head with a light laugh. "You know I'm gonna keep talking so you can forever remember me as your most annoying inmate in solitary confinement. Did you know between 1987 and 2007 the prison population tripled? And there are more prisons than colleges in the US. I thinks that's not right, we should have more colleges especially for ex-convicts. Like don't you think society treats felons wrongly? They ought to be treated as everyone else. Most places of residence and local jobs will not accept felons, but it's like how else are they supposed to re-enter society if they don't even give them a chance. That's probably why most of them do it again, so they end up back in prison where they actually have a place to stay. That's just wrong." She let go of my arm and I saw we were back at my cell, she un-cuffed me.

"Open on 37!" The door opens and I walk in, "Close on 37!" I turn around and wave to her and she hums and leaves. I see Len and smile.

"It feels like the first day again, except you aren't intimidating me and I'm actually happy to see you again." I say and he smiles back letting his arm drape over my shoulders pulling me into his side I wrap my arm around his back.

"How was the SHU?" he asks with a mocking tone.

"How was med bay?" I quip in return before continuing, "It was terrible. I had to do nothing all the time, and I annoyed Ivy until she gave up and played two truth and a lie with me. I'm sure she's never been more annoyed with me. Um how's that Gabriel guy?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"He's still in the hospital, the news covered it three hours after it happened. I saw it on the med bay TV. The kook in 11 was actually asked about it. Said he thought it was cool but also said you didn't know what mercy was." Len explained and I hummed. A guard shows up outside the cell and clears his throat.

"Allen, you have a call waiting." I nod and stepped away from Len, both our arms falling back to their sides and I quietly follow the guard to the phone. Is it gonna be Joe or Iris? What if it's Arrow telling me he no longer wants to see me? Or Joe saying he never wants to see me again? What if it's Captain Singh saying I'm never going to see the inside of my lab again? The thoughts moved at the speed of light coming in, making me worry and leaving only for another to follow. I pick up the phone when we get there and hold it to my ear.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT IF YOU GOT YOUR SENTENCE EXTENDED BECAUSE OF THAT?! WHAT GOES THROUGH THAT CRAZY HEAD OF YOURS?" I hold the phone away from my ear as the yelling continued, but I smile at the sound of it. I only ever get scolded by the Iris West.

"Iris. You have no idea how badly I wanted to call." I say when she finishes.

"Then why didn't you? I don't know what you were thinking when you got caught, or why you ever tried to steal that in the first place, but you know I'll always be here for you." 

"I know, but Joe told me I can't call you or him until he's done giving me the cold shoulder. You know how he gets." I state and she lets a small giggle out.

"Now why did you beat that guy up? And why are people saying you would have killed him if guard didn't show?"

"I was angry at him."

"Because he punched Snart? What are you doing protecting that guy? He broke into our home."

"Yes, it's gonna sound weird but he and I are friends. He's a really nice guy, and I trust him. He's been there for me when things were bad, like really bad." I trail off remembering the first time he had to save me from that other guy.

"What happened? What's really bad?"

"He just helped me out when I really needed it."

"You almost killed him."

"I know what I was doing. And I knew I wasn't going to kill him with any of that."

"So you knew you were only severely injuring him? What is wrong with you?"

"Yes I knew what I was doing to him, I knew how bad each one was. He was making homophobic comments towards Len, and he was posing a sexual threat towards me as to him I'm 'jail bait'." I say and she huffs.

"That still doesn't give you the right to beat him up like that."

"I know. If I see him again, I won't feel sorry. He deserved it."

"Behave Barry, I'll see you soon." I sigh and hum.

"Bye Iris." I say and hangup and get brought back to the cell.

"Who was it?" Len asks curiously.

"Iris, she was mad at me for getting into a fight." I shake my head with a huff.

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend?" He teases and I let out a full laugh.

"Oh god no, she is my foster sister. I'm about as straight as a circle." I laugh shaking my head. "There was a time I thought I could be with her, but I realized I loved her as family and I was more interested in her boyfriend." Len chuckled at that and tossed me the book of the day. I looked at it for a second and started reading. The cell was silent now. It felt like Len and I had been friends for years with the way our dynamic is. It's refreshing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is felt between Len and Barry and neither one know what to do about it or how to handle it.

Four months into my sentence and something is wrong. Len and I are pretty close for only knowing each other for less than a year, but recently when we'd would sit by each other during meals or just talking while in our cell it would feel different than it had in the past. I'm not sure what's different but it feels like he's acting different towards me. It started when I got back from talking to Iris for the first time since my arrest. Maybe it's because he knows I'm gay now and he's not comfortable with me. That can't be it, he's gay too. Maybe he's keeping a secret from me. Or I was right when I first got here and he doesn't actually like me and is just aiming to get me to trust him so he can hurt me. I shake my head, I don't want to believe that. He's told me everything about him and I him. We don't keep secrets unless they were sworn off by someone. Like me and the Arrow location, which I have two letters for now and its V E, and him with certain things his sister told to keep a secret. I stand up and walk towards the entrance to the building as yard time ends and lunch begins. I find Len and sit down with him at the table with my tray, we eat in silence for most of the meal until I can't take it anymore.

"Did I do something?" I ask and he hums, confused about the question. "You have been acting weird towards me since I first talked to Iris." I state and he stays silent for a moment swallowing the food in his mouth before shaking his head.

"I don't think I have." He says, and obvious lie.

"Yeah, whenever we just talk it's like you don't want to get too close or something. Like you're keeping something from me. I mean I don't expect you to tell me every thing because what you do with the stuff you know it up to you, but it feels different." I say getting irritated at the whole situation.

"Well, it's not." He says going back to eating, the strange tension filling the small space between us on the bench. I huff in annoyance.

I didn't bring it up again until two days later while I was brushing my teeth I could feel his eyes on my back. I spit and rinse and turn around. He stares at me for a moment before looking to the book in his hands.

"Do you honestly think that you haven't been acting different? Can you not tell?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, I honestly think I'm the same me." He says now not looking up from the book.

"I don't understand you, this isn't making any sense. Are you bothered about when we get out I am going to see Arrow?" I ask and he shakes his head now not speaking. I groan and climb up to bed and lay down not wanting to deal with his bullshit anymore. If he's going to act this way I just won't bother anymore.

The next day I get up and make sure I don't acknowledge he's there. During breakfast I sat on the other side of the table and eat in silence. During yard I sat down in my normal spot trying to figure out the enigma of a cell mate I have. Is he messing with me for going to the SHU for two weeks? Maybe he's embarrassed I beat that guy up for him. I groan to myself and get up when yard is over for work hours. I slide the mop across the floor several times getting a discolored stain from the floor. Is it because I'm a CSI and he just now decided we shouldn't be friends? When lunch came around I sat on the other side again and this time he looked to me confused.

"Why are you sitting on that side again?" He asked but the question went unanswered as I continued to eat in silence. "I this because I said I'm not acting different towards you? I honestly don't think I'm doing anything different." He said and I just continued to eat in silence. It was his turn to huff and cross his arms. After lunch I made my way towards the bathrooms for a shower and when I got back to the cell I notice Len was holding both of the books of the day one open and him reading it the other underneath it. Decide I could still just take it, I grab at the book but he pulls it away from me without looking from the ink words on the aged paper.

"I don't think it's nice to take things away from people there Barry, why do you think we are both in here?" He questioned and I glare at him refusing to break. I reach for it again until he stands up and holds it at and arms distance away. I growled at him and reached for it again only for him to move it away from my hand.

"What's the magic word?" he teases finally looking to me.

"I don't know what you are doing? For almost two months you act weird towards me, then when I start to ignore you, you act like it never happened?" I say and he doesn't budge. I cross my arms at him and he mimics the actions knowing it's not about the book anymore. "Why are you acting so childish?"

"Why are you acting so childish?" He repeats back increasing my irritation. He takes a step towards me his intimidation face as I call it. I wouldn't have taken a step back if he didn't keep walking forward. I was against the bars of the door, like on the first day. I can feel the tension again, I'm not sure what's going to happen next, when he's like this he's unpredictable. I've seen him do it to other inmates when they are being irritating, never sure if he's going to intimidate them until they leave or until he punches them. Slowly his face inches towards mine I try hard to keep my eyes on his but I break and look to the wall next to me, then the floor, and then the ceiling.

"Look at me." His drawl sends chills down my spine, when I don't I feel calloused fingers grip my chin and turn me towards him. I can feel my heart rate increase, with the close proximity I'm positive he could hear my heart beat against my chest with anticipation of what's going to happen.

"Len?" I barely squeak out as our eyes meet again, his face not even and inch away from mine, I can feel his warm breath on my face in slow even breaths. It felt like hours we were just frozen in place, the tension so think you could cut it with a knife, every breath made it feel like there was less and less oxygen in the room until suddenly the moment broke. He released my chin and stepped away from me handing me the book and sitting down again. I feel a deep breath fall from my lips, unsure of when I held it. I stayed against the door staring at the man simply reading the book he was before, my thoughts moving a mile a minute trying to grasp what had happened. Eventually I pulled away from the door and made my way to bed ignoring the book. My heart moving so fast it felt like it was going to explode. I tried not to question it that much while falling asleep, as if I pondered it I would not have slept at all.

 A day passes since the moment in the cell, ever since then he was acting even weirder towards me. When I get to the cell for the night I decide I should confront him about it.

"Len?" I question, wanting to take a less of a demanding approach see if that helps him tell me what's going on. He hums and looks up from the book. "Do you dislike me?" I ask and he furrows his brows.

"No, I quite like you Barry." he said looking to the book again. I think about it for a moment and sigh. 

"Then why are you not talking to me as m-" I was cut off from him standing again, the book forgotten on the bed and he stares for a moment, "much as you were befo-" I tried to continue but was cut off from his lips pressed against mine. For a moment I was shocked and didn't move, but when his hands found my waist and pulled me closer I finally snapped and kissed him back, my hands resting on his shoulders. After a moment he pulled away and stared at me.

"That's why I was acting how I was." He said before I pulled him back for another kiss, my heart thudding against my chest as if it could break out and run away. "Because I didn't know." He said when we pulled away. For a long moment we just stared at each other again, I couldn't feel the tension anymore, just how stressed I was over this and it was because he was afraid I didn't like him in return, and he didn't know how to deal with his feelings. I chuckled a little bit before falling into a full laugh. He looked at me confused again.

"Sorry it's just you would give me a cold shoulder because you like me." I laugh a bit more before he grumbled and sat on his bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something happened between them!
> 
> Honestly sorry if this chapter sucks. I am really tired and I'll fix it tomorrow if I don't like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe visits, and the backstory of the theft is revealed.

I hum as I lean against my boyfriend's, feels great to be able to call Len that, shoulder as I rest my eyes. He was going to have to go for visitation in a bit. I still have a week until Felicity is back with a third letter. I hear the guard come up and tap on the bars of the opening door as she shouts for the cell to be opened.

"Allen, Snart you have visitors." She said and walking away as another guard lead us towards visitation.

"Felicity, isn't expected until next week, right?" Len questions and I nod just as confused as a snake with a pair of shoes. I try to think of who it could be, maybe Iris.No, she said she was busy all week with an article she's writing. Felicity is already out of the question, no one from work. I'm stumped as I enter the room and the first person I see is Joe. I stare for a long moment thinking I was hallucinating. Four months and he finally comes to see me. He was looking at his phone then his watch as I sit across from him. He looks up and puts his phone down on the table, face down.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen," He starts with a long sigh, "what in gods name were you thinking? Trying to steal something like that? Did you think you were going to get away with it?" Joe asks obviously still slightly mad about it. I hum looking to the table.

"Well it started when a friend helped me keep up with rent on my apartment when I was only a intern at CCPD. He said it wasn't a big deal and it wasn't it was only a couple months of be borrowing like a hundred dollars. I said I'd pay him back when I could and he said-"

\---

"Nah, just do a favor for me in the future, money's not everything." Cisco said waving his hand at me. We had been friends for years meeting in college, we were both studying abroad and had met at Birmingham Science Museum, and since then we had been friends. I thank him endlessly for saving my ass.

Years later, we are playing games on my couch having a good time when he pauses and looks to me.

"Remember that time I loaned you money to help you keep your apartment?" he asks, the question coming from no where, and I had honestly forgotten about it for a long time but as soon as he mentioned it I remembered and nodded.

"Well, I need you to do me a favor in return." He starts and I nod, I'm going to agree to anything, a favor with years of 'interest' to me means anything is capable.

"Sure yeah, anything man."

"You see, I had a friend who stole something from me. When I tried to get him to give it back he pretended he didn't know what I was talking about. Claimed I was just loosing things again. And well he completely disappeared for years, I found him again recently and I want you to take it back." He said and I thought about it.

"So you want me to go to this guy and tell him he needs to return it?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"It's not that simple he won't just return it, and if we try to ask him for it he'll disappear again. I want you to go into his house this next weekend while he's out partying and steal it." I furrow my brows and start thinking about what it could possibly be that my best friend lost and will stop at nothing to get it back.

"What is it?" I ask and he chuckles shaking his head.

"It's the original one of a kind, made of 100% gold used on set of Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit ring of power. It was given to me by my stupidly successful brother who met the director and begged for it for me as a birthday present." Cisco said and I smiled at that. Not at the idea of stealing and breaking into someone's house but seeing and actually getting to see  _the_ ring. As a major nerd myself I was actually not feeling bad about stealing it. Especially because before I read an article about how the ring was stolen after the shooting of The Hobbit, they never caught the person from set who stole it and had been forgotten about since. (lol like in the Lord of the Rings, the ring was forgotten for 2000 years, and that's right. I'm a nerd for those movies)

Now hearing about it I can assume it Dante probably got the ring from the set member and gave it to Cisco or Hartley. My mind connected the pieces easily and decided to agree to it and reminded myself to ask Dante about who he got the ring from, probably completely oblivious about it's value and that's probably why he gave it away.

While planning the actual theft I told Cisco I could handle it, and in doing so I found the security system was too advanced to be able to shut down or hack into in time so I came up with another plan. Which was to purposely set off the security system polish the ring put it on and use a book of matches to burn the tissue of polish over the trash within 160 seconds, the time it would take police to get to the house, and grab the helmet and 'attempt' escape.

Now I wasn't about to ruin it and lose the ring and my leads to telling Joe what I actually stole, but instead replaced the ring with Hartley's Used on Set Darth Vader helmet, which sat proudly right next to the ring, which happens to be covered in a silver polish in the drawer of my belongings looking like an ordinary silver band. 

\---

"So I did just that. I broke into Hartley Rathaway's house and tried to steal the helmet. The security system was set off and I was caught." I say with a shrug causing Joe to groan.

"You got arrested for helping a friend you aren't going to tell who try to steal a stupid helmet?" Joe shook his head.

"Hey, I'll have you know it was David Prowse's and it looked awesome in the few seconds I had it." I said crossing my arms. He looked so disappointed, if I could tell him I would, but I can't so I will take the disappointment.

"Well, now I have heard the whole story, especially since you avoided every question in court, and just admitted to the crime without any resistance." He said exasperated. "I have to go, don't do anything stupid. And you know what I mean." He warned about the incident with Gabriel. I nod and he stood and left, no goodbye or hug. I accepted it and turned to leave the room and back to the cell.

When I see Len again I smile, instantly not caring about the whole Joe mad at me for probably the rest of my life situation. He was laying on his bunk book resting shut on his chest as if he thought about reading but hadn't gotten to it. I lay next to him silently and sigh.

"You know, I guess in a way I was successful." I say earning a questioning hum from the older male. "I got what I indented to take when I got caught. I still have it, it's in my belongings." I say and Len turned to me fully.

"And they don't know?" I shake my head.

"It was a stolen item in the first place, probably helped the guy from having to explain why he had it by getting away with it." I said with a smile, letting my eyes rest closed.

"For being a good guy, you're good at being bad. Seriously, that's impressive." He said and placed a soft kiss to my lips. I hummed back and waited for supper to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, Barry's a sneakster


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no update the past two days, I kinda started thinking too hard about existentialism then I didn't sleep all night then took a nap all day after not getting out of bed until noon. Honestly I'm my own enemy, lol. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

I jump awake to a clang and turn towards the noise. The door was open, there was an immense amount of ruckus in the main area. There were sirens blaring inmates running by towards the offices. I hop down and peek outside seeing flames engulfing the opposite end of the prison.  _How is there a fire? This place is literally concrete._  I question before turning to Len, who was still sleeping.  _He'd probably sleep through a nuclear war if he's not even stirred from this._ I shake his shoulder and he grumbled away. He smiled at me but questions why he's being woken up before 7.

"Apparently there is a fire." I say and he nods getting up and following where everyone else was going. I make sure I grab the letters and shove them in my pocket as we groggily follow the fuss and panic about a fire. Guards were rushing everyone along, all questioning how we couldn't care less about the situation.

"Got a death wish inmates?" One of them questions urging us to hurry.

"If this place burns down I'll be president." Len jokes pulling a laugh from me. He shakes his head with a chuckle the guard grumbled as fire fighters rushed in passing us to put the fire out.

Standing in the yard at probably 3 in the morning half of the inmates were just there, the other half were clearly shaken.

"Do you think the people from that cell died?" I ask and Len nods sitting on the dewy grass, propping himself up with his arms. I follow suit and lean on his shoulder hoping to get at least another 20 minutes of sleep. My nap was cut short from several pairs of arms grabbing me and pulling me to my feet. I struggling against them and saw they were other inmates. Two guys and four extremely buff women. Two of the buff women holding me, and the two guys holding Len. The last two women we talking about a job, and reputation. They are obviously from another wing, as I had never seen them before.

"This is the one? The one taking our glory from our prison? The little one?" One woman asks in a very heavy Russian accent, the other nods.

"Yes, says he the one beaten up Gabriel. He the one making forget about what we had runnin' because sent a couple guys to er." The other woman's voice was from downtown Chicago. The two holding me weren't as built as the two in front of me so I wait for a bit, assessing the situation. I don't want to get sent to the SHU again so I have to keep in mind to not injury anyone too bad. LEn was pulling against the two guys pinning him to the ground.

"Honestly, um what could I do to you. Do I intimidate you both, obviously, powerful ladies. You needed four body guards?" I question hoping they would take the bait. "Me, a scrawny CSI?" They women are scoffing and instruct the two holding me to let go. I straighten myself up before talking again. "So are you here to beat me up? Because if we do I don't want to make it unfair," I say before pointing to the two holding Len, "You'll need them as well." I say and they whisper between each other.

"Fine, we let him go if he doesn't interfere. If you think you can get all of us then no help." The Russian one says and I nod holding my hands up showing I won't let him try anything. At this time Len was glaring at me.

"What are you thinking Barry? You're going to get the SHU again." He says as the men release him. I shake my head.

"Don't worry Len, I won't do anything stupid this time." I say getting a full laugh from him.

"Barry this is already stupid. It's six against one." By now they were surrounding me. I took a good look at each one, getting a read on their stance and the best way to take care of each one. I nod and wait for someone to throw the first punch.

It took a couple seconds before one of the guys lunged forward getting a right hook near my face before I held and arm up stopping the throw before slapping a hand on the back left side of his head and the heel of my right hand to his left jaw in an instant. He froze gasped and began to fall backwards. I watched as he landed limp, and gasping for air. I waited for another, it being clear the man would not be able to fight again.

One of the woman that were holding me started with a kick from behind, I spun around and grabbed her ankle. I held her leg waist level for a second before using my thumb to push a quick stab towards the small space over his hip but not near the ribs. She gasped and lost balance and fell. As soon as she had fallen another was punching at me, the fist colliding with my stomach. I cough and grab the follow through of her punch and twist it behind her much like I had with the first guy I fought back to months ago. But this time I pinch a nerve at the junction of the back of her neck and her shoulder blades. She tried to swing again but I quickly pushed down on her shoulders in between the clavicle and the shoulder. Three down the two very buff one watching while the second guy looked ready for a boxing match, bouncing between his feet. As he was planning the time to lunge I jump towards him stepping on one of his feet causing him to stumble but catch himself. He recovered fast and glared at me. He punches towards me again and I drop down and spin leap into a crouching round house to his side, not hard enough to break rips but enough to knock the wind out of him, He fell to the ground. Leaving the two buff ladies.

I watch them mumbling between themselves. I see they are both confident so they are leaving themselves open to front attacks, but I know better, I can see they are both favoring their left foot, meaning they are both left handed. I step closer to them and the Chicago one turns for a surprise punch but I hold two fingers at the approximately where her elbow will be. When my fingers connect with the inside of her elbow her arm turns in and she nearly punches herself. I jump back from her other punch and white she recovers I scan her torso before adding a quick jab with my thumb right under her sternum causing her to stumble back and cough for a breath. While coughs I use the first move on her, hitting the back of her head on the left side and the right side of her jaw with the heel of my palm. She fell back like the first one and the last one jumped between me and her recovering friend, her friend kicks her ankle causing her to turn around. Something was passed between them, which I assume was some kind of knife or shank so I stepped back for the lash around that was bound to happen.

She swings around holding the sharp whatever in a threatening manner. She stabs towards me a couple times each time I jump away from it watching her technique.

"Is scrawny boy afraid to get stabbed?" She asks and at the last stab I reach over the blade and jam the tip of my thumb between her wrist joint and begin pushing down forcing her to move to the ground until I was kneeling on one knee and her on both knees. I slam the bottom side of her wrist to my knee causing her to drop the blade I pinch an area on the flesh between her thumb and index on the webbing causing her to pass out instantly. I kick the knife away from them and look to the first guy I took down with the two handed pressure point and begin helping him sit up, he was angry about it but I knew how dangerous it could be if he continued to lay after that hit. Silently I nod towards Len to do the same with the woman I did it to. She too was reluctant about being helped by me and Len but accepted it when I explained what could happen if I left them like that. The other pressure points aren't the same, they are just weak points or triggers to a sleep and not shock to the brain as this one is.

No guards showed up so I only assumed they were either busy or bribed to not show up. I asked the man how he was feeling and he said he was having issue breathing so I stood behind him and lifted his arms above his head. After a couple minutes of helping him and the woman I began to leave only for the Russian one to wake up and glare. I walk away faster with Len hoping the day could already be over. He leaned over towards my ear and smirked.

"Someday you got to show me some pressure points, that was really cool." He said quietly, his breath warm over my ear. "I remember you told me you know some...sexual pressure points. How's that work?" he asks clearly in a mood from the whole event. I shake my head with a small laugh.

"Sexual pressure points release endorphins upon stimulation. Most common ones are: on the indent between the Achilles tendon and the ankle bone, on the bottom of your feet 2/3 of the way from the heel to the ball of your foot, mid to lower back about the width of two fingers on either side of the spine, and three to four fingers width under the navel." I explain, I can feel my face heat up from the topic as Len's arm draped around my waist. He placed a kiss on my cheek increasing the flush to my face.

"Len, we probably won't be allowed in our cell for a while. Settle down." I almost scold but it only makes him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking about adding another story. I have the first chapter written out but I'm not sure if I want to wait until I finish all these first.
> 
> I was also thinking about adding a chapter goal, like a set amount of chapters so the story doesn't get dragged on for years and years. Tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Tell me if in the next chapter yall want gay sex. At this point they've been in there for 6 months and have been dating for 2.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Gay sex a head. If you don't like to read gay sex, wait for the next chapter. It doesn't have anything to move the plot along.
> 
> For this particular one Barry is bottom.  
> This is unprotected sex as they don't have condoms with them.

We haven't gotten back to the cell and we are now allowed to, after lunch already, the whole time Len was very touchy, and often whispered something suggestive into my ear. Every time would end with a soft slap to his chest, telling him to stop. Now walking back Len is silent, his hand rest low on my waist. As soon as we arrive, after step in Len pulls me back against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. His chin resting on my shoulder, his breath warm on the side of my neck.

"Barry." his voice deep, I hold his hands and lift them from my waist and turn around so I'm facing him I move his hands to my waist again, and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. He kissed me back hungrily, pulling me closer. I hum into his mouth feeling arousal pool in my stomach. His hands slide down and over my ass and grip it tightly, I groan before pulling away.

"Len." I try telling him about the cell being very open for audience, but he trails kisses from mouth to my jaw, nipping at the pale skin there. "Len, people can see." I say and he hums as of not caring. "Len." I say again and he finally stops and pulled away to look to the door. He pulls the sheet from my bed and hung it up after pulling the door shut. They are normally operated from the office, but may be moved to close while they are open, they don't lock but at least we'd hear if anyone tries to come in.

When he finishes he turns to me again, his hands slide over my sides and pull me in again and lift me as if I weighed nothing, I wrap my legs around his waist letting him carry me to the bed, he laid me down and crawled over me. He pulled away from my neck and looked down at me, he then kissed me again. I eagerly return it, feeling his calloused fingers slide under my shirt to play with my nipples. I groan and he pulls back slightly.

"Do you want this?" He asked and I nod be he shakes his head, "I need to hear you say it."

"I want this, I want you." I say and he nod, pulling my shirt up and off my body. Len began peppering kisses on my torso leaving various sizes of hickeys on my skin, teasing at my collarbones to the tops of my hips. I shift moans falling from my mouth as I grip the sheets beneath me. I feel his fingertips mess with the waistband of the briefs under the tied sleeves of my prison uniform, I groan wanting him to touch me already, but he moved slowly untying the sleeves and pulling the uniform off. It fell to the floor and I watch as Len looked at me, my cock practically begging for attention in the tenting undergarment. His thumbs rub at my hipbones sliding under the elastic band. Slowly he pulls the piece of clothing down, my erection slaps up against my stomach and I whine as Len just looks to me.

"You're so pretty like this." Len spoke softly, his hand sliding slowly up my legs and stopping at my hips. I whine and buck my hips up hoping he'd get one with it but he shook his head. "Patience Barry." he said placing a kiss to the inside of my knee and slowly trailed soft kissed up my thigh stopping just shy of where I wanted him. He continued placing careful soft kisses on my other leg as well, he then rest his hands on my hips holding them down and he slowly gently kissed the tip of my cock getting a groan from me. He kissed down my member to my balls and licked a long strip up before wrapping his lips around the head and suck. I pant trying to buck my hips but his hands kept me in place. He sucked more of me into his mouth and began to bob slowly, I moaned loudly looking down at him with half lidded eyes. One of his hands lifted from my hip and he pushed three of his fingers into my mouth, muffling the sounds I was making.

I groan around his fingers, sliding my tongue around and in between his wet fingers. He hums and pull off of my dick and kissed up my stomach again removing his fingers from my mouth, I whine at the loss of both. Len then kisses me again, I feel one of his now slick fingers gently prod at my entrance. I buck my hips again but his hand other hand still holds me in place. Slowly the finger pushes its way into me. Len pulls back to watch my face making sure I don't feel any discomfort. I pant as he slowly thrust his finger in and slowly pulls out only to thrust it back in. He continues and eventually adds another finger, I whine at the stretch but he continues, it's not painful, just different. He repeats the process until he adds a third finger. I groan and arch my back when he curls his fingers up, hitting my prostate.

"Len, please." I pant loudly, his fingers move faster in me and I let a small whine every time he hits that spot.

"Please what? What do you need Barry?" He asks me and I feel my face flush with arousal and embarrassment. I whine and cover my eyes with my arm when he moves slower.

"Please," I pant before trying the sentence again, "Please, I need you. Len." I whine again taking a deep breath only to pant again, "I need you to fuck me. Oh god please, Len." I moan as he removed his fingers from me and watched as he removed each piece of his own clothing. He leaned over me again when he finished undressing, I watched as he spit into his own hand and stroked himself a couple times before lining himself up. Slowly he pushes into me a hand on my hip gently rubbing my hip. I panted and whined as he slowly filled me up.

"That's it baby, I'll take care of you." His voice was deep and husky causing me to arch towards him. As soon as Len bottomed out I was panting, my fingers gripping the sheets as if my life depended on it and a low groan escaped my lips. "Are you okay, Barry?" He asked softly the hand not on my hip gently held the side of my face, thumb sliding over my cheek. I nodded and spoke in between pants.

"Y-yeah. Move, please." I asked closing my eyes and finally laboring my breath to slow inhales and exhales. Len started slow, pulling out and as he pushed into I groaned loudly, as all the pleasure hit me at once. Arching into Len, his cock barely brushing against my prostate causes me to cry out for Len, who smiled at me and picked up the pace.

"Right there, Barry?" he whispered against the shell of my ear, he rutted into my hitting my prostate with each thrust. I cry out in a loud moan and grip his shoulders letting my short nails dig into his skin.

"P-please Len. Harder." I beg and he props himself up on his elbows and began thrusting into me harder. I moan and pant each louder than the last, he grunts in my ear with each thrust. I'm close and I can tell with the way he is losing rhythm he is too. "In-inside. Len. Cum inside me." I gasp out as the slap of skin against skin became loud. I curled my toes as I could feel my climax grow closer and closer. I came at a particularly hard and deep thrust against my prostate and let out a long whine, white ribbons of cum decorate my stomach and chest, some getting on Len as well. I could feel Len continue thrusting until he pushed inside me and came as well riding out his orgasm with a couple small thrusts inside me. As we both came from from our highs Len kissed my cheek and pulled out.

I wince at the feeling as he got up and picked up one of the white shirts we had and used the sink to get it damp, he wiped himself off then cross the cell and cleaned me up. I smile at him, sweat sticking my hair to my forehead, less heavy pants fill the room as he re-situated the blanket and covered us then pulled me against him. "Len." I start but a gentle kiss to my cheek made me forget whatever I was going to say and snuggled with him. We both drifted to sleep in a lovely post sex haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is terrible. I tried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets blushy. Len is a little butt. And visitation.

The next morning, after a rather awkward waddle to the showers and then dinner the previous night, I wake up next to Len and smile, feeling the heat he radiates against the cold skin of my back. His arm wrapped around my waist keeping me in place next to him. I shift slowly around so I can face him, he's still sleeping but I know he's a light sleeper so I stay silent. For a few minutes his even breaths were enough to entertain me but I eventually pressed a soft kiss to his nose getting very little reaction, so I repeat the action and he slowly rouses from the sleep. When his eyelids flutter open and icy blue eyes stare into my own he hums with a smile forming on his face. His arms tighten around me pulling me against his chest engulfing me in warmth, a couple more seconds of him shifting he releases a sigh and settles to go back to sleep.

"Len, It's almost breakfast." I say quietly before he falls back asleep. He hums and places a kiss to my temple just to settle again. "Leeeeeen." I whine and he opens his eyes again.

"Barryyyyyy." He mocks in return getting a huff from me, if I wasn't right against him I'd have crossed my arms. "Can't I spend a nice quiet morning after with my Barry?" He questions getting a blush from me, getting claimed as his Barry.

"No, because your Barry wants food." I say burying(?)(is that the spelling? It looks weird to me) my face in his chest. Cold fingers trace soft shapes onto my back making me shiver. Eventually they dance over my side causing me to jolt away from them, but being trapped between them an a body didn't make mush distance.

"Barry's ticklish." Len said sing-song tone, voice still deep from sleep.

"Just because I'm ticklish doesn't invite you to tickle me." I say causing Len to stop and smile down at me again. After that we got up and made our ways to breakfast. On the way there were plenty eyes following us all obviously well aware of what we did the previous day. I was loud enough for the whole block to hear, hell the whole prison probably heard me. I felt my face heat up and I faced the ground embarrassed. Len, on the other hand, was completely unfazed by the prying eyes.

"Barry, don't worry about them. Unless, of course, you regret last night." He said as a statement but the question was pretty clear.

"I don't regret it. It's just I don't know. I've never had a relationship where everyone around me knew what happened behind closed doors, or slightly closed cells with hanging sheets." I explain as we sit down at the same table as always.

"Well, I'm sure people assume what happens in secret so what's the difference from assuming and knowing?" Len asks and I shrug as I push a mouthful of whatever this is supposed to be into my mouth, "Knowing is a solid source of information. If you assume you make an ass of you and me." Len tells getting a nod from me.

"I get it. I'm still embarrassed." I say through the mouthful of food.

"Why? Because now everyone knows you want it ' _harder, uh Len. Faster._ '" Len moans rather loudly, mocking me, if someone wasn't staring before they definitely were now. I reach across the table and smack his arm.

"Stop it!" I shout covering my face with my hands, if only the ground would swallow me whole. Len chuckled and began eating.

"Sorry, Barry it was just too tempting. I won't do it again." Len said grabbing one of my hands in his own, a calloused thumb tracing small circles on the back of my palm. I smile at him again before continuing to eat now ignoring the constant stares. With visitation arriving I wasn't expecting anyone to visit. It was a Wednesday, and Felicity comes this Friday, and Joe didn't seem enthused about seeing me again. But the guard called for both of us, confusing Len and I less as it seems people actually sometimes want to see me. Upon entering the visitation room I saw the person I last expected.

 

"Barry Allen. I don't typically visit criminals, but I have to make an exception for you." I sit down in the opposite chair, "I'm not sure how you did it but, you did and I need it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm completely thrilled to finally be meeting you. You have a lovely home." I say with a smirk, instantly irritating him. "I mean, I didn't think after the whole disowning thing with your parents you'd still have money to sit on. But I guess, coming out as gay brought you a whole new spectrum of audience to cater to as a public figure. It would be hard to simply disappear, Rathaway's always need the biggest spotlight, and I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"I know you took it, and I know you managed to get away with it. Tell me where it is or I'll-"

"I couldn't be sure if we are talking about the same item? I mean I'm sure whatever you are talking about must have cost you a fortune to get your hands on." I say only furthering his rage.

"You know what I'm talking about. The ring. The ring from the set of all the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit movies." He said fighting to keep his cool.

"Oh you mean that one that was stolen from the movie set of The Hobbit:The Battle of the Five Armies three years ago?" I ask him before continuing, "I wouldn't be caught dead with that. It's like millions by now. And stolen. Imagine if I had that while getting arrested. I would be in here for much longer than I am." I laugh out a short chuckle.

"I know you have it. Only Cisco, Dante, and I knew about it. And you were getting help from Cisco for a while, as bums do, and you owed him. I just know it. He was always jealous I got it. It's not my fault Dante knows that I'm an actual fan." By this time Hartley was standing and nearly shouting towards me. All eyes were on him as I sat there listening to him rant about it.

"If you are so latched on to it, why in the world did you lose it in the first place?" I ask getting a few small laughs from other inmates. "And I mean why would I have it. I was clearly caught with the helmet, obviously I prefer Star Wars." Hartley shook his head and stormed out of the visitation area. "I love meeting celebrities. They are just so down to earth." I sigh getting full laughs from other people within the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck. It's a short chapter, and I'm going camping on Thursday so I won't update any of these, even in short chapters, for a week. I will try but I have terrible spelling problems on my phone. I will try for you guys though.
> 
> I just really wanted to write once before I go to sleep for tonight, I will try and upload a couple chapters on my other stories tomorrow.


	13. Rip. This isn't a chappy

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I'll try to push out some chapters tonight and tomorrow. I've just been busy packing to move and my sister lost and earring and I was helping her find it for like five hours. We didn't find it. In fact she lost the other while looking.

 

I'm gonna post this to my other stories that hadn't been updated on in more than 24 hours so if you read this one first you don't need to get excited about the others if you follow them as well.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm brews and a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, I know. I still don't have my laptop. Sorry. I'm working on it.

Laying in the grass on sunny days are my favorite, the feeling of the sun warming my skin, gentle breeze sweeping over me. The dying grass of the yard prickling me. It just reminds me what it was like to be free, outside these wall. On my own schedule, on my own time, with my friends. The joy of watching a movie or listening to music. Where prying eyes were strangers I wouldn't remember and won't see again. Today was not one of those days. The prying eyes were here, everything else not.

Harsh winds whipped across the yard, the sun hidden behind heavy dark grey clouds. The grass now buried and hidden in layers of mud. Rain falling in heavy droplets, the density of the precipitation was so thick you couldn't see three feet ahead. Lightning shooting across the sky followed by loud thunder. It's an ideal day to stay inside and read, yet we are still brought out here for yard time. I accept the fact we are all going to get drenched and walk to my usual spot for sitting. Len beside me, his hand gently taking hold of mine and stopping me before we could get halfway across the yard.

"I have a bad feeling, you shouldn't go to the fence." His voice worried. 

"Well, I guess that makes sense, it is an eight foot fence made out of metal." I can feel it too. He let go of my hand to wipe water from his eyes. I stretch my arms out to enjoy the rain. Its been years since I've chosen to stand and play in it. Len watches me as I begin to kick in small puddles of water. I feel truly happy. With Len, Arrow, Iris not hating me. Things were shaping up for being in this situation. I'll need to call the Captain soon. He needs to know my actual situation, then I'll need to get in contact with Dante.

Suddenly I feel the feeling that Len was earlier. The uneasy feeling of safety leaving our location. I look to Len who is talking to another inmate almost 7 feet away, he glances over and I start moving for him, what if he's not safe? Suddenly I can't hear the rain falling around me, I can't hear Len talking to the guy. My ears are ringing, my hair on end. It's like everything is suddenly made of static electricity. A hot pain hits me and I can't move or see, everything is too bright. Suddenly I'm hearing everything again, the rain, distant shouts, footsteps, thunder over me.

A cold slimy feeling surrounds me, I move my hands a little and realize its mud, I'm laying on the ground. Water is falling around me but none is directly hitting me. I open my eyes seeing a black umbrella over me. A man holding the umbrella, Len next to him. People fully crowded around me, like those scenes in movies when the circle of people are all looking down at the camera. Everything aches, and I can't move.

"Don't move.....ambulance.... You.....lightning.....get......help." In could hear some words but a wave of dizziness hit and my vision blurred when I tried to focus on him. It's like everything is moving in slow motion, EMTs came from nowhere, they lifted me from the mud and lay me on the gurney. I could feel Len's hand on my leg before I saw him, he waved solemnly as I was carted away. I felt pain in my head as I was lifted into the vehicle. Slowly k felt myself drift into a silently darkness.

\---

It's happening again

Iris' P.O.V.

\---

Sitting at Jitters feels weird without Barry, especially on a rainy day. He loves coming in here to read, said it's the perfect place. The news was turned up by an employee. She has always been paying attention to the news. The news channels just remind me of how repetitive history can be.

"An inmate was struck by lightning today at Iron Heights. Despite the bad weather inmates were still to spend some time outside. In this security footage you can see three inmates walking around in the rain. It looks as though two of them are talking as the victim celebrates the rain. The victim and another inmate seem to 'sense' the approaching danger and run for each other but the victim is struck down. I'm getting the the victim's name is that of the attacker so many months ago, Barry Allen. In the field today Linda Park will be trying to get in contact of the two other inmates from the yard." The reporter finishes and the video cuts to Linda standing inside the prison next to a guard.

I could stand seeing that video of Barry. I call dad and hopes he picks up, or is at least worried for Barry this time. Linda continues.

"So I'm here with a guard who says I may speak with the inmates who where there. So here is Leonard Snart. So you and Barry seemed to recognize danger before he was struck, how did you know?" She asks holding the microphone toward Leonard. I recognize him as Barry's cellmate. The man seemed her cross his arms and lock his icy glare to the camera. It feels like he's been effected but he events.

"If you've ever been close enough to lightning when it strikes you will know that the air gets warmer, and full of static." His voice was velvety and slow in a smooth drawl.

"You seem you be rather...upset at this turn of events, any reason?" Linda asks.

"I quite like Barry. He and I are cell mates." He says but anyone could tell he was telling all of it.

That's it? That's the only reason?" Linda presses on.

"If you really must know, I love him, he and I recently became involved in a romantic relationship." Snart was clearly in happy with the pressing of information that wasn't her business. I choke on the coffee I had in my mouth and start coughing. My dad finally picked up.

"Did you see the news?" I ask after I'm done choking.

"No, I've been working on my reports. What happened?"

"Barry-" he cuts me off.

"Ugh, whatever that boy did now is not my problem."

"If you let me finished you would know that he is in the hospital because he was struck by lightning." I shout into my phone leaving the building and getting in my car. Dad was silent so I continue. "I saw the video of it dad, it was terrible." He sighed now, clearly guilty that he was so caught up in work and being mad at Barry he forgot to love his other child.

"Iris." He began, about explain why there is nothing to be done, Barry betrayed everyone at CCPD for a stupid helmet.

"No. Dad. I'm going to the hospital to see him, I don't care what you think about the situation, he is hurt. He needs his family." I hang up and drive to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short. But but but. I wrote some. I just. I'm mad at myself. So. No Barry isn't getting powers, he just getting struck as some new plot. I don't want to keep writing just days at prison with nothing new happening.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len suffers and meets with Felicity by request of Arrow while Barry is in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been forever. My life has been in shambles lately.

Len's POV (yanno since Barry is kinda not awake)

I can't help but miss him. Why him? He didn't do anything to deserve it. And they won't event let me visit.

"Sorry, Snart. We can't let you go to the hospital just for a 'romantic relationship' it's unfair to the hundreds of inmates who don't get to go to the hospital for wives giving birth, or parents dying. You are being punished for your mistake." The one guard explained, again. It has been a couple days since the incident and I haven't heard anything from the hospital.

I'm trying to read but I keep waiting to hear the turn of a page from the bed above mine, to feel the comforting silence between us, how warm he makes me. No one has ever made me feel that way.

"Snart, you have two visitors." I close the book and get up. I follow the guard tot he visitation room and I'm first sat in front of the blond woman Barry talks to, Felicia?

"Hi Len, I'm Felicity." Close enough, "and I heard Barry got injured. I normally give him these letters from his aunt, but since he's in the hospital I'll let you, his cellmate slash...boyfriend?" I nod at her questioning tone before she continues. "Take them."

"Of course. Anything for Barry." I tell her honestly. "Before I ask anything else, he didn't tell me anything." I explain getting a questioning look from her.

"Okay, and?"

"Why does he want to meet some scrawny kid in prison?" I ask cautiously, but still catching her off guard by the question.

"It wasn't you who gave it away. I saw Harper with him before. I don't know how the police didn't catch the simple fact on shoe size differences or height."

"Barry is very smart, he could be useful." Felicity says relaxing again.

"Oh. I get it. Barry's a fanboy." I chuckle. Felicity is quiet for a bit longer causing me to laughter harder.

"I'll bet he asked Roy to talk to him. I mean I'm sure you all already knew who he was. He is the best CSI in the Midwest. But he so asked to meet up."

"I guess you are pretty smart as well. You just see through everything I say." Felicity said with a smile.

"Growing up with a lying dirty cop as a father made me pretty good at understand what people aren't telling me. Like reading a book." I say rather smugly.

"Impressive." She said, I can hear she means it, it just doesn't sound like it. She checks her watch before standing. "I have a meeting coming up. Maybe we can talk again Snart." She smiles and turns and swiftly leaves. That's when someone else sits in front of me.

"I don't trust you."

"Well, okay. Nice to meet you properly" I question the man in front of me

"I'm Joe West, Barry's foster father."

"I know who you are. You cuffed me. I don't think we are on the same page. Last I knew you were giving him the cold shoulder. More disowning him really. That doesn't really smell like father of the year to me." I taunt.

"You don't have any room to talk, Snart." Joe was obviously irritated.

"Well you are partially correct. I'm not father of the year because I'm not a father. On the other hand I know what you did to him because I was there to pick up the pieces." I reply, crossing my arms over my chest as best I can with them chained together.

"I have been-" Joe began raising his voice in a defensive tone.

"I know, I have been there for fourteen years, the years he'd been bullied throughout high school, the times he ran away to see his father. I was there to teach him how to shave and who to do taxes, and how to change a tire. We played catch in the back yard. Yeah well bullshit. I don't care how long you have been there for him. You weren't aren't there for him now." I interrupt him and roll my eyes.

"That's because-"

"That's because he betrayed your trust, betrayed the precincts trust. That's a dildo of an excuse, you pulled that right outta your ass." I grow frustrated with the man. And continue.

"My sister was in our father's house for six years. Those six years every time the man would stumble in drunk at three am ready to hit someone because he was mad about god knows what, I would do anything I could to distract him from hitting her. I would cuss at him, knock something over, I'd even throw things at him. Yeah it would result in broken ribs, arms, legs, cuts and bruises, even internal bleeding. But at least she was safe. As soon as I was 18 I took her and left. I went to the one safe place I knew, our grandfather's house. We stayed there until she was old enough to get a job. Right now she's 34 and all grown up, she can take care of herself, she is an adult, she is actually pretty badass. But the point is. If she messes up, gets in some serious trouble, wanders to the wrong side of the tracks, or needs my help for any thing I will provide. Do you know why?" I ask raising my brow at him.

"Because she's your sister?" Joe questions.

"No, because she is my family. She is  _my_ family. I would take a bullet for her, I will steal for her, I would kill for her. She is all I know. No matter matter how she messes up I will be there. She trusts me to do so. Barry trusted you to be there for him. He trusted you even after watching you arrest his father. Then he needs to earn your trust back?" I scoff and shake my head.

"And you say he betrayed you. He needed you. You don't seem to get that. He knows what he did, he's being punished by being here. Does he really need to be punished by feeling like he has no where to go after being released?" Silences fills the space between us. 

"I'm leaving." He said standing up and turning away from me.

"For the record, Joe, I don't trust you either." He turns for a second before fully leaving. I stand and face the guard and nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its real short


End file.
